My Story continued
by The Other
Summary: I'm Back! Is Delilah? It might be helpful to read the one before this Lost: My story. Um, please R


_A/N: Sequel to Lost: My Life. Someone inspired me to do another, so I came up with this._

_Disclaimer: I own Delilah and Denise in her human form...oh, and Munchkin._

I opened an eye slowly, there were trees above me, and I could see! There was a sharp pain in my stomach and I looked down and saw the blood that had come out of the scar in my stomach.

Suddenly there was a roar, and something black and wispy came face to face with me. I looked at it, staring the flashes inside it and suddenly it talked.

"You won't supposed to die yet," it said in a deep voice and I smiled

"So you brought me back to life to return to camp like nothing has happened?" I asked

"No, Kate, Sawyer and Jack have already found you…you're dead." It said and I stopped smiling

"What do I do then?" I asked, a little frightened

"Come with me, I'll show you," it said, suddenly morphing into someone I didn't recognize, not that I'd recognize anyone from the island.

"What are you?" I asked as we walked

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you, but I'm the spirit and soul of everyone that has died. I cannot be killed, and I'm sent to scare off the islanders when they get close to unlocking a secret of the island…" she said, "I can turn into anyone…even you."

"Why don't you turn into a survivor and try and confuse them?" I asked

"I'm not exactly allowed to interfere, but with you, it was different. When people came to this island, I healed their wounds and sicknesses, but I couldn't fix you. I'm a little surprised that you can see now." She said and I looked up at her

"Why?" I asked

"Because, I don't see how dying would help, okay, we're here," she said and we were standing in front of a large cluster of bushes.

I looked up at her with my eyebrow raised and she laughed. Stepping forward, she pulled the leaves away and pulled on two handles. They opened up, leading into a dark hallway with a flickering light.

"Do you have a name?" I asked her as we walked in

"Um…by your friends, I'm normally called the monster, or the black cloud. I don't really have a name…I don't hang around people that much. But you could call me Denise," she sad and I nodded.

We walked into a dark room and Denise turned on the lights, revealing a big, wooden cabinet.

"What's your favorite colour?" she asked, reaching into a container

"Pink, like on a pink rose," I said, a little confused.

She pulled out a rectangular tube and came towards me.

"Sit here," she pointed to a chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Dying your hair pink," she said and I smiled, letting her rub the mixture in. "We gotta wait a while, then you can wash it out."

I nodded and she looked in the cabinet again.

"Clothes are next, lets see." She pulled out a black top that was off one shoulder but with material that wrapped around the throat.

Then she pulled out a outrageously short, white mini skirt and held it under the top. Nodding to herself she pulled out two black, patent, knee high boots and I smiled.

"Okay, we've got the hair, the outfit and then, after you wash your hair we'll do the make-up." Denise said and I smiled. "Take the clothes and there's a bathroom down the hall. Wash your hair well, use shampoo and conditioner and then come back here."

I found the bathroom and undressed, leaving my bloody clothes on the floor. I stepped into the shower and cleaned out my hair, washing it thoroughly and then using the shampoo and conditioner. I washed the remaining blood off and then stepped out, turning the knobs as I went.

When I had dried myself I put on the clothes and the boots, and walked around brushing my now pink hair out. I walked back down the hall and saw Denise with a full make-up set in front of her. Denise looked over and smiled.

"It's perfect, nobody will recognize you," she said, patting the pillow in front of her. "Sit down."

I sat on the pillow and Denise picked up a metallic shade of purple lipstick, putting it on my lips. She then picked up pink blush and smeared it over my cheeks. She turned to the eye-shadow and looked around for a minute before choosing a dark blue colours and putting it over my eyes.

She leaned back and smiled, turning her head to the sides.

"Perfect…you're finished." She said and I stood up, looking at a mirror on the wall. "Wait…no you're not…..we forgot accessories"

She reached into the cabinet again and found a earring gun (or whatever you call it).

"Have you gotten your ears pierced before?" she asked and I nodded. "How long as it been since you last had them pierced?"

"About 5 years," I said

"Good," she said, loading it and finding the middle of my ear.

She put in about 6 in each ear and then sprayed disinfectant on it. She took the studs out and replaced them with stones, and on the bottom one, she put and dangling stone.

"Aren't I supposed to wait before taking them out?" I asked, a little concerned

"Yeah, but remember, I brought you back to life," Denise answered and I grinned

She slipped a couple of bangles on my wrists and a couple of rings on my fingers.

"You're done…" she said, admiring her work.

"Thank you…" I said

"But now you need a story," she said

I sighed and kind of smiled as she looked around in the cabinet. She pulled out a notebook and a pencil and we sat down again.

"Okay, you woke up on the island after leaving on a boat trip. You and three others were on the boat. You stumble into the camp with…let's give you a dog…I'll find one somewhere. Just play it safe and don't act like the person you were before. What is your new name gonna be?" she asked, writing everything down

"How about…Kendra?" I said

"Perfect…and you gotta be 16, cause you look like you're 16," she said and I nodded.

"Okay, stay here and I'll go find a dog. Any breed or colour preference?" she asked and I thought for a second.

"You got a black Maltese cross Chihuahua?" I asked, smiling

"Yeah…" she asked, walking out of the room.

She came back in with a small, black puppy.

"We only got 8 week old puppies, that okay?" she asked and I nodded. "Her name is Munchkin,"

She clipped a lead to the dog's collar and handed it to me.

"You should be on your way. I won't tell you where to go, but if you get in trouble I'll help," she said and I nodded

"Thank you Denise. I hope to see you again," I said and walked out of the hatch kinda thing, looking around.

"Where should we go first Munchkin?" I asked and the puppy barked excitedly.

We walked a little way until I heard voices and found the spot where I had died. The voices came closers, so I messed up my hair and put some dirt on my face. Then I started running, forcing myself to cry. I ran towards the voices and then ran into Sawyer, smacking into his chest.

I looked up, my cheeks tear-stained already. I backed up pretending to be scared while Munchkin barked her head off at Jack, Kate and Sawyer.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you," Jack said, a little surprised to see a person with hot pink hair in the middle of a jungle.

I pulled on Munchkins lead, scooping him up.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly,

_A/N: So, she's alive and getting help from the Black Cloud. Nice. Anyone know how to describe someone getting a tattoo? Please R&R_


End file.
